


NSFW

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [8]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie





	

_Mac and Dennis had a routine,_

_Dennis chose the porn and Mac just had to deal with it._

_“Hey Den, you know instead of the porn tonight, do you think” He stutters out pretty much all in one breath “Do you think we could watch each other?”_

_“Dude, that’s totally gay” Dennis laughs_

_“And watching porn together while we jerk off next to each other isn’t?” Mac questions not really understanding were Dennis is going with it_

_“Well, we watch straight porn for a start” Dennis states_

_“You watch it” Mac retaliates feeling like a stupid kid “I’m going to my room”_

_Mac turns and struts to his room before slamming the door, almost to prove how annoyed he was, which was extremely childish._

 

_Mac had been in his room watching some shit movie he’d found on Netflix for at least 45 minutes when Dennis burst through his bedroom almost breaking it off of it hinges._

_“Dude, it’s totally not gay” Dennis pants out “I can’t do it without you”_

_“Porn not doing it for you?” Mac says not looking up from his laptop “Who have thought it?”_

_“Shut up asshole, come and help me out please” Dennis asks “Honestly, I barely even watch the porn, I watch you”_

_Mac felt his bed dip as Dennis sat next to him, his cheeks were flushed and his brow covered in sweat._

_Sighing in defeat Mac shut down his laptop and pulled his pyjama bottoms and underwear down, he didn’t know why he was so inconvenienced by this, he had brought it up in the first place._

_Dennis followed suit and pulled his boxer briefs down, Mac only now was noticing that Dennis had been semi naked this whole time._

_Mac hated to admit that the sight of his best friend rhythmically stroking his cock turned him on a lot_

_“Mac, c’mon don’t make this weird” Dennis says allowing a small gasp to leave his lips._

_Mac slowly starts rubbing up and down his own manhood, which was erect just from watching Dennis._

_“Fuck” Mac exhales, squeezing his eyes shut_

_“Come on baby boy, I want you to watch me” Dennis mutters_

_Mac easily obliges and opens his eyes to look at the brown haired man jacking off at the end of his bed,_

_Mac could tell Dennis was close by how erratic his breathing was becoming, which of course only brought himself closer_

 

_“Mac” was all Dennis could mutter before climaxing and awkwardly shuffling towards Mac_

_“Let me help” He says taking hold of Mac’s member before stroking it quickly,_

_within minutes Mac was climaxing._

 

_As both best friends lay next to each other, naked and spent, they made an agreement._

_No more porn._


End file.
